Dawn of the Clans (My Way) 2
by Warri0rsFanficti0n
Summary: The cats have formed groups, but now they must attend their first gathering. But, the forest cats still have to choose their leader before their first gathering. And Dove Feather has a secret.


Dawn of the Clans (My Way) 2

 **Allegiances**

 **Forest Cats**

Snow Splash- A ginger tom with white splotches on his chest, paws, and muzzle

Oak Fur- A sleek brown tom with yellow-green eyes

Rabbit Hop- A sleek brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Thunder Stripes- A dark ginger tom with night-blue eyes

Dove Feather- A white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a feathery tail

 **Medicine Cat:** Badger Claws- A fluffy light-gray tom with a black paws

 **Moor Cats**

Wind Branch- A brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ice Cliff- A brown tabby tom with white chest, paw, muzzle and fur around his blue eyes

Scattered Leaves- A calico she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Ground Bird- A short-furred, tan tabby she-cat with dull orange eyes

 **River Cats**

Wave Foam- A white cat with forest-green eyes

Squirrel Feet- A large ginger tom with green eyes

River Heart- A pale, ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Rat Whisker- A white tom with black splotches and yellow eyes

 **Pine Cats**

Shadow Pelt- A black she-cat with yellow eyes

Black Rock- A black tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Frog Leap- A long-furred, gray-brown cat with green eyes

 **Prologue**

River Dapple opened her eyes to see a starry landscape and lush, green grass beneath her paws. As she glimpsed at her pelt, she noticed the wounds on her flank were gone. "Where am I?" She parted her jaws to find a scent. The precious scent of prey bathed her tongue, and she purred, licking her muzzle at the scent.

Her whiskers twitched and her claws raked the grass as several rabbits hopped across the seemingly never-ending green landscape.

"River Dapple," a small voice mewed in the distance.

River Dapple turned, peering through the stars to see the small outline of a cat, possibly a kit, pacing towards her.

"It's me," the cat mewed. As it moved closer, it became clearer to River Dapple who the cat was.

"Blue Sky? Is it really you?"

"Yes it is," came the voice of another cat. River Dapple peered up at the pale-brown tabby she-cat. She had leaf-green eyes and a white muzzle. Her strands of fur had an unusual way of floating around her, although, everything about this place was unusual. "I am White Whisker. Welcome to the land of the stars where the prey is always running and cats never have to be hurt again."

 **Chapter 1**

It had been Thunder Stripes idea to call a meeting for the forest cats as soon as Dove Feather brought the news. She had told him and his father that the other cats on the land had requested that the forest cats have their leader lead a group of cats to the four trees for a gathering.

Now Thunder Stripes was making his way to the highest point of the clan, a large rock jutting from the earth. He climbed the rock, gaining a stare from Rabbit Hop who was nibbling on a shrew. She sat up from her meal to watch Thunder Stripes, curiosity shining in her gaze.

The broad-shouldered continued up the rock. He tensed his muscles, gaining the sudden realization that he wasn't as active as he should be. Then again, were any of the cats fit enough to overcome obstacles? Momentarily pushing the thought aside, Thunder Stripes continued up the rock.

When he reached the top, he smoothed over his ruffled fur with his tongue, and gazed down at his camp and the cats he shared it with. He puffed his chest with pride, and opened his mouth to yowl what he had practiced in his mind over and over again, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a meeting."

Thunder Stripes watched as Badger Claws emerged from the fern entrance of his rock den. From another part of the camp he watched Oak Fur make his way from between a clump of ferns and join his sister, Rabbit Hop who hadn't moved her eyes from Thunder Stripes. The last cats to join the others in the clearing were Dove Feather and Snow Splash. Thunder Stripes twitched an ear as Dove Feather went to sit near Oak Fur. The two seemed very fond of each other. Now that he was thinking about it, Thunder Stripes realized that his sister went to the fern den with Oak Fur after bringing back the news.

Thunder Stripes purred in amusement. He stopped as he realized that all of his camp mates were gazing up at him. "You must be wondering why I called this camp meeting." Thunder Stripes paused before adding, "The other cats of this land have requested that each cat group have their leader lead a small group of cats to the Four Trees for a meeting."

There was silence as Thunder Stripes waited for input. He caught his father's gaze. "The problem is, we have not decided on a leader."

"But surely you're our leader?" Oak Fur spoke up. "You've been giving orders since I've got here." Thunder Stripes flattened his ears in embarrassment. He had no idea about the impression he had given the other cats.

"I always thought the Dove Feather and Thunder Stripe's father was in charge. Or another older cat, like Badger Claws." Rabbit Hop added.

"Badger Claws is our medicine cat," Dove Feather corrected the she-cat.

Rabbit Hop tensed, seeming embarrassed, and glared at Dove Feather through narrowed eyes.

"I believe it is clear that we do not have a leader." Thunder Stripes drew the cats' gazes back to him. "For this reason, I have suggested that we cast stones."

Thunder Stripes picked up confused stares around the clearing. He leaped down from the high rock, landing in a squatting position. He straightened his legs, regaining his balance. Then he took a stick between his teeth and drew a circle. In the middle he drew a line down.

"Everyone will grab a pebble and place one on this side if they want Snow Splash to be leader and this side if they want me to be leader. I think it's only fair if Snow Splash and I don't cast stones."

Nods of agreement showed through the clearing. Snow Splash nodded too, and then sat silently, watching the cats around him. Rabbit Hop sprang to her feet to grab a pebble from the forest floor and ran over to the circle. She placed her pebble on Thunder Stripes' side, glancing at him as she did so.

Next, Badger Claws padded up, placing a pebble on Thunder Stripes' side as well. Thunder Stripes looked up at the rest of his clan mates, silently awaiting their decision.

His caught his sister's eyes and she looked down at her paws. Oak Fur got up from next to her and placed his pebble on Thunder Stripe's growing side. Finally, Dove Feather got up, following after Oak Fur to place her pebble on her brother's side. The decision was clear and final. Thunder Stripes glanced in Snow Splash's direction.

"I knew it would be you from the beginning," his father mewed words of encouragement.

Thunder Stripes blinked at him, appreciatively. Then, he scanned his camp mates. "Now that you have chosen me as your leader, I would like to make changes to benefit our group."

 **Chapter 2**

Dove Feather gathered brambles in the forest and brought them over to what would become the clan's barrier. Thunder Stripes ordered that Dove Feather work with Rabbit Hop to build the barrier. She knew it was because of the incident with their mother, which made him feel vulnerable and helpless that made him order this change. That was also why he decided that the cats should learn to fight off predators.

What she didn't know was why she had to work with Rabbit Hop. When she had woken up that morning, she caught Rabbit Hop glaring at her again, the way she did during the camp meeting. The only reason that Dove Feather could find for Rabbit Hop's dislike of her was how their personalities contrasted. Rabbit Hop was bolder, first to speak and the first to cast stones; while Dove Feather was the last to cast stones, which says enough.

Dove Feather dropped the brambles she was carrying over next to Rabbit Hop. "Looks like we'll need more," she mewed before walking off. Dove Feather hissed in annoyance as she weaved the brambles. She looked back to see Rabbit Hop speaking with Oak Fur as he left the training hollow. He glanced at Dove Feather, and then walked over.

"Can we trade? You can practice battle training with your father while I finish this off with my sister." He glanced in Rabbit Hop's direction. She was sitting from a distance, watching the pair.

"I've been meaning to ask…Why has Rabbit Hop been so hostile toward me?" Dove Feather hoped she had chosen the right wording.

Oak Fur sighed. "We grew up together," he stated. "She doesn't like how much time I spend with you."

Dove Feather's pelt grew warm. She never looked at the situation from Rabbit Hop's point of view. Maybe she was too quick to share a den with Oak Fur? It was too late to go back now, though. Dove Feather and Oak Fur were connected, and Rabbit Hop _had_ to accept that.

Dove Feather looked at her mate. "I'll give you guys some space then," she mewed before walking off to see her father.

"Er, thanks!" Oak Fur called after her.

Dove Feather entered the hollow. Her father was licking his paws and sitting in the clearing. It seemed that he had been waiting to train with his daughter for a while.

Snow Splash looked up. "I haven't seen _you_ in a while."

"What do you mean?" Snow Splash had sat next to Dove's Feather at the casting of the stones. Was he just bitter because he didn't get picked to be leader? She had felt bad choosing between her kin. In the end, she just went with Oak Fur's choice.

"You've been sleeping and eating with that tom recently."

"You mean Oak Fur?"

"I suppose so, if that's his name, yes. I often forget it."

"Well, Snow Splash, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" There was worry in Snow Splash's gaze.

"Oak Fur and I are mates now."

"Oh, that's all." Snow Splash relaxed. "Just take it slow OK? You've barely known this cat for a moon yet."

"Alright." Dove Feather looked at her paws. "Let's start training now."

Snow Splash rushed toward Dove Feather, rearing on her hind legs, and began snarling and pawing at her.

Dove Feather blocked her paws with his.

Snow Splash stopped. "Now, if I were a fox, your paws would be no match for mine. You should have tried to unbalance me the moment I reared up on my hind paws."

"Oh. Let's try that again."

Snow Splash got back into position, snarling and pawing at Dove Feather. She quickly dove under his paws and swiped at his knees. Snow Splash buckled over with a grunt.

"Sorry," Dove Feather mewed.

"That was perfect!" Snow Splash began to purr. He stood up, turning around to shed his proud gaze on his daughter.

 **Chapter 3**

Thunder Stripes had left his bush den early. After sending out a dawn hunting patrol he had sat under the high rock to plan what he would say at the gathering and who he would bring. He was very young and the weight of responsibility was weighing on him, causing him to feel older than he was.

Now it was moon high, and he was ready to address his camp. He climbed his rock, easier than the last time and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch for their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a meeting."

Thunder Stripes watched his campmates stop what they were doing and rush over to the high rock. _It seems that they have been waiting for this moment all day!_

Thunder Stripes purred. "Badger Claws, I think that it is necessary that you accompany me to the gathering, being a Medicine Cat and all." The gray tom nodded. Thunder Stripes glanced at Rabbit Hop. "Rabbit Hop and Snow Splash, you two will also accompany me to the gathering. As for Dove Feather and Oak Fur, I am trusting you with the responsibility of guarding the camp."

Thunder Stripes could see the disappointment on his sister's face. But he also saw how Oak Fur gave her a lick on her ear that made her feel better.

"Let's head out," Thunder Stripes ordered the cats he chose, who had now lined up at the entrance waiting for his command. He bounded down the high rock, joining his camp mates and racing to the front. And with that, he led them to the gathering.

On the way to Four Trees, Thunder Stripes had picked up the moor cat's scent. Now he and his camp mates were emerging from the last bit of the forest and into a grassy clearing with four trees in the center. There were two moor cats already in the clearing.

"Over here." Thunder Stripes looked up to see Wind Branch calling him from the branch of a tree. "The leaders can address the others from here." Thunder Stripes nodded walking over to the tree. He crouched low, bunching his muscle energy and jumping up the trunk. He dug his claws in and quickly slid his way up to a branch just above Wind Branch.

Wind Branch stared up at him. Then he turned to see the river cats shaking their pelts as they emerged from the river.

A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes climbed her way to a branch beside Thunder Stripes' and the white tom with black splotches that had come with her sat down next to Badger Claws and what must have been the moor cats' Medicine Cat.

"We're just waiting on the pines cats now," Wind Branch stated, scraping his claws against his branch.

Thunder Stripes watched the cats talk amongst each other. No one seemed to be hostile toward anyone else. He liked this.

Just then a black she-cat and long-furred gray-brown tom emerged from behind the Four Trees. "Sorry we're late," the she-cat panted. "We had to cross and Thunderpath."

"Alright, just climb up here." Wind Branch was becoming impatient.

By the time the cats had settled down, Wind Branch sprang to his paws. "Let's start. The moor cats have been sending out routine border patrols along with hunting patrols to keep our camp safe, especially because my mate Scattered Leaves is expecting our kits!"

Mews of congratulations murmured through the crowd of cats listening.

"Who would like to go next?" Wind Branch offered.

"I would." Thunder Stripes stood up now. "The forest cats have also been sending out patrols. We have added a bramble barrier around our camp and have been doing battle training in case of a predator attack."

"A predator?" the black she-cat asked. "You mean, like a dog?"

"Er, I mean anything that would harm us." Thunder Stripes wanted to avoid the word "fox."

After a silence the black she-cat spoke up. "Us pine cats are doing well too. Ever since we've had Frog Leap as our Medicine Cat life's been easier. We're having trouble expanding the size of our camps, though. Not many cats are attracted to the pines."

Thunder Stripes noticed the stench coming from the black she-cat. If that was what the pines smelled like, then he could see why no other cats were joining the pines."

"Sorry to hear that Shadow Pelt," Wind Branch mewed. "The moor cats wish you luck."

Shadow Pelt blinked and sat down.

The ginger she-cat stood up. "My mother has made me leader in her place. She and my father stayed behind because her kits are due any day now. I am proud to announce that there will be new additions to our group. I can't wait to teach them the ways of our…group life."

After the leaders spoke they leaped from their branches and gathered there cats to leave. Thunder Stripes thought about what he would change back at his camp as he led his cats there.

 **Chapter 4**

Dove Feather watched her brother lead the cats through the entrance. She still felt bad because he didn't choose her. Lately she felt that they were drifting apart. But being alone with Oak Fur gave her a good time to discuss something. Oak Fur was licking her cheek as she thought.

"Oak Fur."

"Yes." He stopped licking her cheek and stared into her bright blue eyes.

"I have to discuss something serious with you."

His eyes showed worry. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm…"

"Wait." Oak Fur looked at his mate's rounding belly.

"We've only known each other for a half-moon!" Oak Fur exclaimed.

"I know!" Dove Feather replied. "I didn't want this."

"Hey." Oak Fur looked into Dove Feather's bright blue eyes again. "This is no time for regret. Let's look forward. Our kits will be born into a safe place with plenty of prey. We'll be adding fighters to our camp!"

"Dove Feather purred. "Oh, Oak Fur, I should have told you sooner."

"It's alright. I might have freaked out then." Oak Fur admitted. "But this time with you has caused me to think about things differently."

Dove Feather purred and licked her mate's ear.

Dove Feather was lying on her side next to Oak Fur, her plump belly exposed now, when the rest of the camp came back. Now that her mate knew, she wasn't hiding it anymore. She got a shocked look from Thunder Stripes as he came through the entrance. He walked past his sister and marched to his high rock.

"What's wrong?" Dove Feather called after him.

"I'm just tired."

Dove Feather could tell he was lying.

She was going to haul herself to her paws when her father came through the entrance. She purred as he made his way toward her.

"I'm not happy," he said, fur bristling. "I told you to take it slow!" Snow Splash turned to Oak Fur, "Did you do this?"

"It was an accident." Oak Fur jumped to his paws.

"It happened before you talked to me, Snow Splah!" Dove Feather clarified.

Snow Splash dug his claws into the earth. He couldn't calm himself.

"Go Oak Fur. I have to talk to my father." Oak Fur hesitated, and then decided it was best to listen to Dove Feather. He went over to the fern den.

Snow Splash started to relax. "You need to be careful Dove Feather. I don't want you to lose a kit…like I lost Blue Sky."

"Oh." Dove Feather was silent.

"I won't let that happen." The voice came from behind Snow Splash who quickly spun around to see Badger Claws standing behind him.

"What are you doing ease dropping?" he hissed.

"Well, upon seeing that Dove Feather was expecting kits, I wanted to let you know that I would make sure that she and her kits were OK."

"Yeah Snow Splash, things are different now. There are more cats to help out and Badger Claws' herbs can keep me strong."

Snow Splash sighed. "Fine, but I would like you to stay in the bush near my den. At least until your kits are strong and you've recovered from kitting. I'll set up your den now." Snow Splash got to work, not waiting for his daughter's reply.

 **Chapter 5**

Thunder Stripes woke up at dawn. He walked over to Snow Splash's den and asked him to join his dawn patrol. After walking past his sister's bush den, he went over to the fern den and called for Rabbit Hop. The she-cat was curled up next to her brother.

She rose to her paws at Thunder Stripe's call and walked over to stand beside him. Oak Fur lifted his head, and then quickly ducked it between his paws when he caught Thunder Stripes' eyes.

Thunder Stripes dug his claws into the grass when he got a tap on his shoulder from his father's tail. Thunder Stripes knew his father was reminding him to start the dawn patrol. He nodded and led the way through the camp entrance.

As the silent patrol neared the moor cat border, Snow Splash branched off when he caught a rabbit's scent on their side of the territory. Thunder Stripes licked his lips, happy that the rabbit had strayed onto the forest territory.

Rabbit Hop watched Snow Splash stalk off, and then turned to Thunder Stripes. "You know," she started. "I told my brother not to rush into anything. He's still fairly young, only 13 moons. But he told me that he was in love with Dove Feather."

"He knew about the kits?" Thunder Stripes' tail stood on end.

"No. That was a careless accident. These things happen with naïve cats like my brother. I'm just saying that I'll be around to help my kin. I would like to help teach his kits our ways."

Thunder Stripes nodded, wordlessly. Rabbit Hop had a pretty good idea, but he wasn't ready to accept the fact that Dove Feather had made this mistake. _It was so careless. Do we have room for kits in our camp? Who will carry on her duties? How will she train? Thunder Stripes put his camp first, but he felt that all of the forest cats should be putting each other first._

"You should talk to your sister." Rabbit Hop noticed the worry in Thunder Stripes' eyes. It also showed in his rumpled fur. Before Thunder Stripes could reply, he noticed Wind Branch gazing at him from the other side of the boundary.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Whoa. I don't mean any harm." Wind Branch curled his tail around his paws. "I just had to let you know something."

"Why not wait until a gathering?"  
"Because this is urgent."

Thunder Stripes ears spiked with interest. "What is it?"

"Some cats have settled in a gorge near my territory."

"So?" Thunder Stripes scowled. "It's not my problem."

"I just thought that you should know that they will be attending our gatherings from now on. Their leader's name is Sky Feather."

"Well, thanks." Thunder Stripes mewed, then waited for Wind Branch to leave.

"The preys running fine over here, thanks," Wind Branch mewed before taking off, offended by Thunder Stripes' obvious hostility.

Snow Splash padded up to Rabbit Hop and Thunder Stripes carrying a rabbit and a thrush.

"Nice catches!" Thunder Stripes purred.

"What was Wind Branch here for?" Snow Splash questioned the pair.

"He just told us that some cats had settled in the gorge near his territory and will be joining us at the gatherings."

Snow Splash sat down. "Life sure is different now that your mother is gone."

Thunder Stripes didn't respond to his father's comment. "I've got to go find something to bring back to camp," he mewed before taking off.

In the end, Thunder Stripes had tracked and hunted a squirrel before it could even run off. He carried his prey back to camp now, heading straight for his sister's den, deciding to take Rabbit Hop's advice.

When he reached the den he stood off to the side, catching Badger Claws' and Oak Fur's scent.

"I brought her a mouse to eat last night, but she hasn't eaten but one bite of it. Now she's telling me that she can't eat _anything_."

"I'm fine." Thunder Stripes' sister insisted, tiredly.

"I think carrying the kits has taken a toll on her. Do you feel sick Dove Feather?"

"A little," she admitted.

"I'll go find and herb. Leave her be Oak Fur, this is normal for she-cats expecting kits."

Badger Claws nodded to Thunder Stripes as he left the den. Oak Fur came out a few heartbeats later, too anxious to notice Thunder Stripes.

Thunder Stripes padded in through the den entrance. Dove Feather was laid out on a pile of moss, head on her paws. Her stomach only had a slight, but noticeable curve to it that gave away the fact that she was expecting kits. "Dove Feather."

His sister lifted her head, her blue eyes becoming even brighter. "Thunder Stripes!"

"I brought you a squirrel." Thunder Stripes nudged it toward her.

Despite not feeling well, Dove Feather hurried to bite into the squirrel. She took three eager bites before pushing it aside.

This made Thunder Stripes worry for his sister. "You have to keep your strength up!" he urged. "Kitting was very strenuous on River Dapple, remember?"

"Yeah, but Badger Claws says he will be giving me strengthening herbs. He's making sure I'm OK, honestly Thunder Stripes."

"Alright." Thunder Stripes looked at his paws.

"Thunder Stripes," Dove Feather called his attention. "I had a dream. River Dapple was in it. So was Blue Sky."

"Er, OK." Thunder Stripes didn't know how to respond.

"She said to tell you that 'the claws of the camps must share the same paw, to defeat the beasts of the shadows."

Thunder Stripes tilted his head. Had his mother really spoken to Dove Feather or was the stress of carrying her kits getting to her? He nodded to his sister and left the den.

 **Alright, I am happy to be 2/3 of the way done with this! In the next and LASR story the prophecy will reveal itself and Dove Feather's kits will be born! Sky Feather's cats will also be making their appearance at the gathering.**


End file.
